The Boy Draped in Black
by Megasis
Summary: Anna has slipped through Cas' fingers once again, but is he really ready to let go of the girl he loves? Heartsick Cas attempts to move on to do what he knows he does best, but there's always Anna there in the back of his mind and the distraction is making him a danger to himself and others. Mistakes and Sacrifices will be made as the story continues.
1. Chapter 1

_The sun was bright and high in the sky, casting lively shadows of a boy and a girl as they walked through the tall swaying grass of a meadow. The boy held the girl's long pale slender fingers in his own as he led her among the dancing flowers that casted a sweet smell through the air, making them both feel as if they were in a dream. _

_ "Cas where are you taking me?" The girl asked as her innocent wide eyes watched his every move, taking him in with a deep yearning as if he had been absent from her for years. And indeed that's what it's felt like. Theseus Cassio Lowood. The ghost hunter who had once been on a mission to kill her, but instead ended up being the one that saved her. He was the boy she loved... _

_ "Does it matter? As long as I'm right here beside you, we could go anywhere. Right?" A boyish grin appeared on his lips, the one that she loved so much. It was so carefree, so happy. That is all she ever wanted for him. It also didn't hurt to know that it was she who put that smile on his lips. Cas' life had been so full of pain, sorrow, and stress; the fact that she could make all that disappear for him when he was with her sent her heart soaring. He's done so much for his world; she figured he deserved something for all his sacrifice and hard work. _

_ "Right." She smiled brightly and tugged her fingers from his, freeing up her hands so she could wrap her arms around him from behind instead, pressing her face into the hard contours of his back. She inhaled deeply: the smell of oakwood and pine crossed with a hint of lemon. She nearly sighed in ecstasy. Why was she all over him today? He has been by her side ever since they defeated the Obeahman, but for some reason today he felt more alive, more solid at her side and she was noticing little details that she hadn't noticed before: the way his mahogany colored hair fell in front of his eyes which glowed almost honey gold in the sunlight, the handsome curve of his lips when he smiled. Everything that made her heart go wonky in her chest. It's not that she was complaining, but she was confused. It's almost as if something was pulling in her gut, telling her that something was off..._

_ Cas' large hands covered her own over his abdomen as he continued through the meadow before he stopped abruptly; her fingers slowly slid from around him, loosening to peek around him as he spoke, "We're here." _

_ In front of them was the most beautiful flawless sparkling pond complete with lily pads, humming grasshoppers and croaking frogs. The tranquil life of the place made her chest start to vibrate, as if only now she was coming to life. She was mesmerized until she felt Cas' big strong arms envelope her, pressing her back against his chest as he placed a slow kiss to her cheek. "Amazing where we can end up in this place, huh?" he asked with that snide grin placed upon his lips once more. _

_ This place. Where is this place?_

_ "It's so beautiful." The tug was instantly gone in her mind, the one that was on the verge of figuring out what was wrong with this picture. "It's perfect..."_

_ "You're perfect." Cas responded with a soft squeeze around her middle as his suave velvety tone formed gooseflesh that rose along her arms. _

_ A happy laugh escaped her throat as Cas' lips continued along her cheek, down her jaw, and eventually along her neck; her hands tightened on his as she was desperate to keep him close. "Mmm, stop it." _

_ "Stop this?" He questioned as his lips paused at her pulse fluttering away beneath her jaw in a teasing manner; she could feel the curve of his smirk against her skin. _

_ "Nooo. Stop the foolish talk." She corrected as her fingers reached up and found his dark locks, allowing her fingers to sift through before gripping and tugging playfully, urging his mouth back to the sensitive skin beneath her jaw. She felt the soft vibration of his rumbling laugh against her skin as he obliged. _

_ "I suppose I could... since talking isn't exactly required for this." _

_ She was whisked off her feet as Cas picked her up as easily as if she were air, and then his lips were on hers, cutting off the girlish squeal of joy that had arisen from her lips. Her form instantly melted against him, feeling as safe as she ever could be in his arms. The kiss was soft, sweet, loving as it always was, but soon became more. Strings were tugged in her heart as a passion within struggled to force it's way out through her lips. They pushed more urgently against his own as her fingers wound tightly into his hair, pulling him closer. She hardly noticed as Cas crouched slowly to rest her on the soft grass below with his larger form now looming over her petite one, but their lips never ceased their embrace. _

_ If she thought the details about him were vivid before... wow. She could feel everything that was Cas: the beautifully sculpted muscles beneath his shirt as he brushed against her, his calloused fingertips sliding along her skin, the ferocious beating of his courageous heart against her own. Everything about him was perfect._

_ Then, she realized she needed to breath, and by the way Cas sucked in air when she regretfully pulled away she figured he hadn't realized the necessity of oxygen either. Wrapping her arms around him, she gently led his head to rest on her chest as her fingers played in his dark hair. She glanced down at him and smiled at his flushed cheeks before moving her fingertips to stroke the side of his face lovingly and resting her head back once more on the grass, never having felt more content in her entire life. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and found a soft tune coming from down in her chest, traveling upward till it vibrated out her lips..._

_ "Dark to light and light to dark. Three black carriages, three white carts..." She sang beneath her breath, the words squeezing her heart for some odd reason she didn't know. Her brows furrowed gently in confusion. What were these feelings inside her... what were they trying to tell her..._

_ But once more that didn't matter as Cas' honey eyes moved to her, the happiness in them so great she couldn't possibly think of anything else. "I love you, Anna Korlov." He'd said it plenty, and with such sincerity each time that it never got old; her heart always reacted and soared at the words that gave her meaning to life. _

_ "And I love you, Theseus Cassio Lowood." _

_ Seeming satisfied, Cas pressed his hot cheek once more against her chest as the sound of chirping crickets combined with Anna's heartbeat fill his eardrums and allowing him to relax. He hoped this moment could last forever; he wished that he could be this happy forever. His heart twisted slowly, almost irritably as the sweet vibrato of Anna's singing voice grew eerie._

_ "What pulled us together is what tore us apart. Gone my lover, gone my heart..." _

* * *

Cas bolted upright in bed, having to bite down on his tongue to keep the scream at bay that was crawling up his throat. His body was slick with a cold sweat that trickled down his back, making him shiver as the feeling was too similar to ghostly fingertips gliding along his skin. "Only a dream...only another dream..." Groaning, he swung his legs out of bed as his hands raked down his face, clawing away the sleep from his eyes. Slumped with weariness in his spot, he breathed deeply, rhythmically, trying to ease the knot that had formed in his chest. These dreams... they always waited for him behind the darkness of his eyes before he slept like blood-thirsty ghosts hiding in a closet, and they were taking a tole on his mental health. _Anna_... just thinking the name send his heart into a spiraling black hole of pain and grief. He knew it had been the right thing, to leave her behind where she could move on what was after death and be happy, but he found himself to be a selfish young man; he wanted to be happy too, but he knew he couldn't be without Anna.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he snapped his eyes forward where he found a boy gazing back at him, a familiar boy with dark hair and simple brown eyes. However, when looking deeper, those eyes were full of new sorrows, stresses, and emptiness. His skin was almost pure white as if he were one of the many ghosts he had to hunt and send to the other side; his mouth was always tugged downward in a brooding scowl, and he looked a little more gaunt compared to his normal build. Cas half snarled at his reflection and stood up, turning away from the mirror. His bare feet padded across the wooden floorboards and towards the stairs. It's not like he was going to get anymore sleep tonight anyway.

Quiet as a shadow he started down the stairs without making a single noise until his foot tromped upon something soft and furry.

_ MUUURROOW!_

Cas gasped as he tripped and tumbled head over heels down the staircase until he landed in a crumpled pile at the base of the stairs. "Dammit, Archibald!" He cursed as he righted himself and rubbed the back of his head which throbbed continuously. Throwing a look over his shoulder, his eyes found the glowing yellow spheres staring back at him grouchily and hissing before the furry black bundle turned swiftly and bounded up the stairs, meowling similarly to how a person would grumble under their breath.

"Stupid cat..." Cas hissed in return as he hauled himself back up onto his feet. Why couldn't his mother ever get a normal cat? Archie has been part of the family for a couple months now, and the two of them have already managed to create a rivalry.

Cas finally reached the kitchen and flicked on the light over the sink before grabbing a glass, filling it with water and then meandering his way into the living room where he flopped down on the crouch. He clicked on the tv which casted an eerie blue glow around the room and made sure the volume was on low to be sure he wouldn't wake up his mother. His eyes focused on the television screen, but he wasn't taking in any of it. Already the images of his most recent dream came back into his mind, crushing his heart.

Anna... if only he could hold her in his arms once more, he would make sure nothing ever happened to her again. Not that anything really could happen to her. She was a ghost after all, but she had still managed to be taken from him. He was okay at first, heck probably for the first week, but then these... he didn't even know what to call them. They weren't dreams. Dreams were blurry images in the subconscious that you often forget when you wake up, but what he had been experiencing was totally different. They were so real... as if they were actual events he was remembering. It was as if they were memories.

He forcefully stuffed his face into a pillow and let out a frustrated moan. He, his family, and his friends would be a lot better off if he just forgot that ghost girl he had happened upon almost a year ago. They had said so themselves at one point or another, but it was like the more he tried to forget her the more vivid her image was projected in his mind, with her soft porcelain skin, her mystic silvery blue gaze and the long cascading dark waves undulating in the breeze. Feeling drained of all strength, Cas sunk into the couch, allowing his eyes to close. He could hear her definite sweet sounding voice echoing in the back of his mind and soon the soft rumble of his own melded with hers.

_ What pulled us together is what tore us apart. Gone my lover, gone my heart..._

* * *

Hello Readers :) I hope you enjoyed the introduction to my story. I know it's a little short but rest assured it shall get much more interesting. After reading the two books I realized I wasn't satisfied and I wanted more. I figured most of you would think the same so I hope you enjoy the story that I have to tell. So, I shall get started right away and update soon! Comment and tell me what you think, please. I always appreciate comments. :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what he could be doing, Thomas. You said you didn't see him this morning in history?" Carmel asked, her voice taking on the tone of a worried mother. It's not like this hasn't been a reoccurring thing. Cas always skipped school if he could afford to, especially after the incident with Anna, but Carmel had thought maybe he had been getting better…

"I didn't, but I'm sure he's just at home sleeping, Carmel. You know he's not a morning person." Thomas assured, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and seeing the worry etched into her delicate features, making his heart squeeze. He reached over slowly and took her hand, lacing their fingers. "Carmel. He'll be okay. I promise. I would sense it of something went wrong." His eyes lowered to the scar that now shone even whiter against his already pale skin on his palm, where he had sacrificed blood to accompany Cas in the hellish nightmare he had sent himself to get Anna back. That bond they shared, it linked them even closer together, enabling him to sense Cas' feelings even at a far distance. It was useful, especially now because if something happened, then Thomas would know about it.

Carmel and he have been constantly worrying over his health after he lost Anna for the second time, permanently. It was rough for him at first and they had been concerned he might try something… to end his pain, but he's been slowly progressing, looking… happy even at some points. Maybe he was finally learning to let go.

Carmel sighed heavily and nodded, appreciative of the grip he held on her fingers as it was enough to slow the panicky beating of her heart. "Okay… you're right… as always." She slowly tightened her hold on his fingers as they moved through the hallways of kids. Despite everything that happened during their fight before the ritual… it was forgotten. Carmel has more than made it up to him and better yet, she kind of began breaking away from her snotty friends. It's like she didn't care anymore which went to show how much she actually did care for him. She gave up the life she made herself through the years of school just for him, and he couldn't be any happier. Sometimes they still acquired weird looks on the halls when showing signs of affection, like the holding hands thing, but neither bothered to notice.

They turned another corner and walked into their English class, but nearly tripped over each other as they saw Cas in his usual spot in the back by the window. His hair was a little disheveled and it looked like he just plucked his outfit off the floor as they were wrinkled. In other words, it was not the normal Cas they were used to seeing. He stared blankly out the window, and the light from the sun highlighted his sharp features as well as the shadows beneath his eyes. This was beginning to look like the Cas that had emerged after the whole incident with Anna a year ago, and seeing it again so spontaneously was like a punch to the stomach; it made both of their guts twirl and their hearts sink.

Carmel glared at Thomas and punched him in the arm a little harder than necessary, annoyance clouding over her features. "You'd be able to sense it, huh?" She hissed underneath her breath, moving away from him casually and to the back of the classroom to take their usual seats by Cas.

She sat beside him silently, observing him, noticing how he was too far away in his daydream to acknowledge her as she moved to his side. So, she took that time to get a read on him, seeing the sort of blank sadness in his deep honey eyes, a tick in his jaw, the constant twitching of his fingers on the desktop.

"Cas..?" She questioned quietly as she reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. He blinked once, turning his head slowly to regard her with his eyes that still seemed distant, but a little brighter than they were before.

"Hey Carmel," he greeted, offering a little grin.

"Missed you today in history, man," Thomas said as he slipped into the seat beside Carmel, rubbing his aching arm.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Couldn't seem to pull myself out of bed." He admitted, running his fingers through his dark hair, smoothing it just a tad. His eyes seemed a little twitchy as they darted away from theirs, like there was something deep within the honey gold irises that they weren't meant to see.

"See, Carmel? I told you he was fine-"

"Thomas I'm… I don't think I'm okay." Cas interrupted, looking down to his fingers which were clasped tightly, his lips pressed thin. "I…" He glanced up as their English teacher began to speak, but he wasn't in the mood to learn about caesuras today. He looked to Thomas and Carmel, lowering his voice, "I think I'm in the mood for a pretzel."

҉҉҉҉҉

As always Cas had a pretzel sitting in front of him, but he almost always refused to eat it as the busy environment of the mall around him seemed to make him lose his appetite.

"So what's eating you, Cas?" Thomas asked, initiating conversation as Cas had almost been sitting there silent for fifteen minutes staring at his untouched pretzel. However, Thomas didn't really even need Cas to tell him what was wrong. In fact, he thought he could guess without even having to read Cas' mind.

"It's her again." Cas said softly, almost regrettably and he could see the look of almost irritation in Carmel's eyes. She had never liked Anna, but had patience with Cas as he tried to accept the fact that she was gone.

"Anna?" Carmel asked and Cas replied with a curt nod. "What's…. going on? You're not seeing her again… are you? I mean like…" She glanced across at the clothing stores, remembering the time Cas nearly had a meltdown in front of the entire mall when he saw a white dress like Anna's displayed in the windows. That had scared her nearly half to death, and if that crap was happening again-

"No… well… not exactly I…" Cas sighed heavily in frustration as his fingers scraped through his dark brown hair, casting it out of his eyes. "I see her. In dreams. And before you say anything I just… they're different. They're not like normal dreams. They feel… almost real. Like I'm connecting with her in the other world. It's…amazingly real…"

"Alright alright, we don't need details," Carmel said quickly and Cas felt his cheeks heat up a deep scarlet.

"I'm just saying… it's like I'm there with her. I used to dream about her before, but these past couple of weeks its… been different like I explained to you. I don't know what it means. Or if I'm just totally going insane."

"That's a safe bet, Cas." Thomas joked. Usually Cas responded well to it, but now Thomas saw a sort of fury come into his eyes. Something dangerous. It was similar to how he looked towards a ghost, especially one that had hurt someone he cared for. Having that look from Cas angled toward himself… it terrified him.

"This isn't funny, Thomas. I'm… I…" He dragged his hands down his face, but that angry light in his eyes wouldn't leave. "I don't even know why I came to you guys. It's not like you'd ever understand." Cas stood up in a wave of bitterness and started to walk away, leaving them in the dust.

Carmel sort of sat there, frozen for a long moment as Cas had never pushed them away like he just did. He was usually the one that kept the two of them so calm in these kinds of situations. This definitely wasn't like Cas at all… it scared her more than any ghost she had ever encountered. "Cas wait!" She shot into action then, rising and hurrying after Cas who was already at the exit to the mall and heading outside. "Cas, please!" She called, running to him and placing a hand on his shoulder with Thomas close behind who felt awfully guilty for making Cas think they thought this whole ordeal was a joke.

"Cas please… we know how hard this is for you. Just let us help-"

"How can you help?" Cas rounded on them, his voice rough and filled with angst that he didn't know he had been holding inside. "How can you help when you take this as a joke? I… I know this is crazy but I… Dammit I didn't ask for this!" He was unaware then of the bitter tears that began to trickle from his eyes. Tears of frustration and sorrow and anger. "I loved her... I don't know why I couldn't fall in love with… with someone alive and just make it easy for myself, but it just happened. And I thought I was ready to let her go… but I was wrong." He turned his back on them, feeling people's eyes as they were starting to stare, but he didn't care. He didn't care about a lot anymore. "And I… I'm going to figure out what this means. With or without your help. You can't make me forget… you can't make me stop loving her."

Thomas and Carmel both gaped at him with eyes holding worry to the max, but instead of speaking, they both went to him, each placing a hand on his shoulder and it was Carmel who spoke first. "We don't think you're crazy, Cas. We've both seen… a lot of crazy shit with you, and I think we owe it to you… to give you the benefit of the doubt." She looked to Thomas who nodded, his skin looking even more pale than it usually was and she was curious to what he may have heard going on inside Cas' head that made him look so sickly. "We want to help. In any way that you need it… okay?" She said softly, trying to loosen a bit of the tension in the air.

Cas' eyes were shut tight as his friends neared him, trying to comfort him, but he felt as if he was beyond comforting. As he opened his eyes, they seemed too distant, almost kind of glassy and unresponsive. "Okay."

* * *

Hello Readers :) I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but we're still on rising action here, it'll get better I promise. But I hope it's to your satisfaction and I'll post the next chapter soon. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

"Thomas… I'm really worried about Cas." Carmel spoke softly in Thomas' car. She could tell from the dreary look in his eyes that he hadn't been able to get his mind off of how Cas' had acted towards them today… and she understood. Cas had never acted out toward them like that… it was scary being on the opposite end of Cas' wrath, and even more terrifying? She didn't know how to keep it from happening again. Cas was as delicate as an armed bomb. Anything could set him off.

"I know. Me too." Thomas sighed softly and reached up to run his eyes with his thumb and pointer finger. "I just… don't understand what's gotten him so ornery. He's supposed to be the clear headed one… and I really don't think we want a mentally unstable ghost hunter out there on the loose. He could hurt someone… or rather he could get himself hurt… or killed… or-"

"Thomas stop. Please." Carmel groaned, lowering her head into her cupped hands. "You don't think I've been thinking about that already?" She whispered, her gut twisting uncomfortably. Cas was reckless already without the help of this new behavior. Now… she didn't know what could happen. They haven't been going out on hunts regularly anyway, but who's to say Cas won't try to go out by himself in an attempt to clear his head? "Maybe we should check on him or something, Thomas. I just… I have a bad feeling…"

"Carmel, don't you remember what I told you?" he said, glancing over at her from the road, reaching across and tenderly taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers. "I could sense it if something was wrong. Cas is probably just taking it easy, or even sleeping. We should just allow him to cool down."

The look on Carmel's face was skeptical, but she only shook her head and looked forward again towards the road while she squeezed his fingers. "What… what was he thinking today? I know you were reading his mind." She said quietly, glancing over to him. "You… looked upset."

Thomas just shook his head quickly. "Nothing to worry about."

Carmel bit the inside of her lip and squeezed his fingers once more in a desperate gesture for him to comply. "Please, Thomas. You can't keep things from me too. What did you read from him?" She asked, a sense of pleading coming from her words. Thomas didn't want to make her anymore upset, but it appeared she would be either way.

"You won't drop it, will you?"

"No."

Thomas had to grin just the slightest bit, but then the sick look in his face was back and he gave a little shrug. "He was… making threats in his head, and they were angled toward us. It was… terrifying. I mean… I don't believe he would have actually done any of the things he was thinking, but just to think that it went that far… that he was _that_ angry at us. I'm just afraid he really is starting to lose it, Carmel. The way his thought waves were buzzing… he's mentally unstable, Carmel, like you were saying. I worry for him. "

Carmel felt her own face start to drain of color as he spoke, looking down at her lap as she tried to process this. Part of her wanted to know… but the other half didn't, and she was going to side with that half. Besides, with Thomas looking so pale, she figured it was best for him not to think about it any longer. "We'll figure this out, Thomas. We've stuck together this long, and we're going to find a solution to this. You always do-"

Then Thomas gasped and winced, his eyes squinting shut, making the car swerve dangerously close to other in the opposite lane. Carmel screamed and braced her hand on either side of her on the seat with eyes wide as saucers. "THOMAS!" She shrilled, the road slick with rain so when Thomas' foot slammed on the brakes, they skidded and started to spin out, but Thomas acted quickly and jerked the wheel, his foot pressing firmly on the brake until they slowly came to a stop.

Carmel could only stare ahead, frozen in her spot, watching the headlights of other cars go by, blinding her, making her see spots. "Thomas..?" She spoke hoarsely, looking over to him with his head in his hands, making gruff noises of pain. She unclipped her seatbelt and half crawled over the divider over to him, sitting on her knees as she reached across and took him by the shoulder. "Thomas what happened? What's wrong?" She asked, feeling panic beginning to flood up her throat, making her spit out words as fast as she could speak them. "Thomas!?" She shook him lightly, until he rose his head from his hands, slowly looking to her, seeing his eyes looking almost bloodshot and his skin pale and clammy. "Thomas talk to me, what's happening?" She asked, her soft hand going to his cheek, lightly caressing it with her thumb to try and calm him down, at least enough that he would tell her what happened. She then noticed, as he put his hands back on the wheel, that his body was shaking, his eyes looking fearful and panicky.

"Get your seatbelt on. Quick." He righted the car as Carmel climbed back into her seat and clicking her seatbelt in place. "Thomas please! Tell me what's going on!"

"It's Cas." Thomas said curtly, the wheels spinning as he turned the car around, heading down the other lane, back into town. "I felt something. Something big. He's in danger."

҉

_Her hair wove through his fingers as easily as if it were air, pulling the small petite body closer to him, feeling her warmth. Her cheek pressed gently against the side of his neck where he shivered at the soft rhythm of her breathing, it hot against his skin, and again it made her feel more alive to him. "Anna?" He asked softly, lifting his head just a bit to look at her, and was soon greeted by her lovely blue gaze. _

_ "Hm?" She asked, a smile on her lips as she reached up to slowly brush the back of her fingers along his jaw adoringly. _

_ "I just… I'm confused." He said softly, reaching down slowly to take up her free hand in his, lacing his large fingers with her delicate ones. "I just… is this more than a dream, Anna? Are you really here with me?" He asked in a whisper, watching as her brows gracefully dipped downward in her own confusion. _

_ "I ask myself the same thing… sometimes it feels like it's too good to be true… that you're here with me." She looked down a moment, watching his fingers play with her own. "But whatever this is… it's still my favorite part of everyday. To see you… to have this time with you." _

_ Cas smiled slowly as she said this, his eyes holding that same love and care that she saw in his eyes every time he was looking at her, and it sent her heart fluttering. "This is good enough for me too… whatever it is." He slowly brushed her dark hair away from her eyes, his fingers unhooking from her own to wind around her waist, bringing her in closer for a slow kiss. It was sweet… adoringly… loving… as always, until it changed. _

_ She jolted unusually, as if she had just been shocked electrically, her small fingers tightening into fists on his shirt and when she pulled back, her eyes were no longer the same crystalized blue they usually were. They were blackening, becoming dark pits, the black overflowing from his pupil and into the blue of her irises and even into the whites of her eyes, black tendrils slowly dragging outward from them, like she was reverting to her ghost form of Anna dressed in blood. "Come to me." Her voice was thickened, menacing, and sending a shiver up his spine like nails scrapping across a chalkboard. "Come to me, boy." She snarled, tugging him closer, making him look into her eyes. _

_ "Anna…" He gasped, but it's like his lips wouldn't part for words as he stared into the darkened pits of her eyes. _

_ "Come to me…" She whispered, her fingers running up his chest slowly and to his face, cupping his cheeks gracefully with her long white fingers. "You love me… don't you? Then come to me… you know where to go." _

_ "I'll come to you…" Cas repeated slowly, his eyes glassy, as if in a trance. "I'll come to you…" _

"I'll come to you."

Cas' eyes slowly parted as he rose from his spot on the couch, his hair still disheveled with sleep, and his expression blank as he rose to his feet and grabbed his jacket from the table, barely remembering to put on shoes before he started to the door, but he found someone blocking his way. Archie hissed and arched his back, his yellow eyes boring into Cas, but when the stupid cat didn't move, he used his foot to nudge cast it aside, making it even more agitated, but Cas quickly slipped out the door, keys jangling. It was like his soul was being tugged, pulling him, luring him, and he had no choice but to follow it. He slid into his car and started up the engine, pulling out into the darkness of the night and driving to where only he knew.

҉

"What kind of danger… Thomas come on! Tell me!" It's like he kept zoning out on her, and she knew he had to stay focused. Cas was in a lot of danger by the look of panic on Thomas' face, and that meant they probably had little room for error. "Thomas, I swear, if you don't-"

"I don't know what it is, Carmel." Thomas said quickly, reaching up and running his fingers through his hair quickly in his anxiety as he sped down the road as fast as he dared. "I don't know what it is… but Cas _is_ in trouble. I just hope he's still at the house…"

Thomas' car pulled into the driveway and they forced their doors open, running to the door which was unlocked… not a good sign. They barged in and automatically began yelling his name. "Cas? Cas are you in here?!" And it wasn't long before they heard a light padding of feet on the stairs. A load of relief fell from Carmel's shoulders as she went to the stairs. "Cas, you scared us. We thought you were-"

But coming into the corridor, she saw it was only Cas' mother and the panic spiked in her chest once more. "What's going on here?" Cas' mother spoke irritably. She was used to Cas' friends showing up spontaneously, but yelling in the middle of the night? It was enough to make anyone crabby.

Carmel swallowed hard and had to take a breath to calm herself before she could speak. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lowood, but we just… Thomas…" She didn't know how to explain it without sounding crazy so she looked back to Thomas for help. He stepped up beside Carmel, slipping a hand around her waist.

"Mrs. Lowood, I thought I sensed that Cas was in trouble… is he upstairs in his room?"

Cas' mother cocked her hip as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I… he should be I mean… sometimes he sleeps there on the couch, but he's not there so he has to be in his room." Almost as if it was just hitting her that he could be gone, she turned and fled up the stairs, eager to prove Thomas and Carmel wrong. She flung Cas' door open and scanned the room. "Cas? Sweetie?" But his bed was perfectly made and there was no sign of him. She gasped and reached to cover her mouth, her knees feeling like jelly and she had to brace herself on the threshold of the doorway to keep herself upright. "Where would he go..? I don't understand…"

Thomas was at her side in a moment, taking in the view of his room as well and feeling his heart sink. "Mrs. Lowood… I'm not for certain, but I think I have a pretty good idea of where he could have gone, but we have to hurry."

҉

Cas drove through the familiar curves of the road, and he had the strangest feeling that if he let go of the wheel, the car would be able to drive itself. It seemed nothing could or wanted to stop him from getting to his destination. He soon heard the familiar crunching of gravel beneath the tires of his car as he pulled into an empty lot, but he very well knew what used to be there.

He stepped out of the car, watching as the moon shined full and bright down on the square lot. It was covered with grass now, which was the only evidence that so much time had passed without Anna, even though he felt the pain of her loss fresh and new every morning. Almost against his will, he slowly made his way toward the mounds of dirt, everything still seeming like a dream, and he had to jump when he heard the ghostly whisper of Anna in the back of his mind. "I'm here… come to me…"

He felt his feet slightly sink into soft earth, signaling he had stepped onto the new ground that even after this past year, was not fully firm. He felt a pull, like a string was attached to his chest and someone was guiding him forward with it, to a specific spot on the muddy ground, being forced to his knees where he absently reached and dug his fingers into the ground, slow at first, until he was forcefully clawing the dirt away, tearing his nails on debris, not even knowing what he was looking for until it was in his hands…

Her dress… it was hard to make it out through the dirt, but beneath he could make out the white, but he didn't understand. He thought he had destroyed it… let alone it should have been destroyed when the house was swallowed into the otherworld. How..? "Anna…" He choked, pulling the dress close to his chest, unaware that stinging tears had begun to fall down his cheeks, leaving a trail through the dirt and grime on his face. "Anna why did you leave me…?" he whispered, keeping the garment close until he felt the athame in his pocket buzz with such an intensity he hadn't felt since fighting the Obeahman.

"You did love her…you inane boy." He heard the voice, dark and thick with vindictiveness, but it held enough of that sweet one that it reminded him of Anna… but this wasn't his Anna. He turned slowly with the garment still in his arms, draping like a limp body in his arms, as he looked up to find the source of the voice, and there she was, hovering a few feet off the ground, power resonating from her like a beacon.

"I'm in no mood to fight ghosts… who are you?" Cas growled, looking down to the garment with a far off look in his gaze.

The woman laughed bitterly with her arms crossed over her chest, staring down at him like she was a tigress and he, a piece of meat. "What, you can't guess? I think if you tried real hard, you'd find that you know who I am."

Cas wasn't in the mood to play games, but he couldn't help his curiosity as he glanced upward through his lashes, taking another full look at this ghost. She was slim, wearing a white gown all the way down to her toes, long black hair flowing from her head and resting at her waist, blowing gently in the nonexistent breeze. She had a long slender neck with sharp features wearing a distinct scowl on them, but she still looked delicate and almost angelic. Then his eyes found her, seeing the blood red irises watching him meticulously… it sent a shiver down his spine, but after taking a moment and putting together all her physical attributes along with the soft Finnish accent… "You called me here… you're Anna's mother-"

"Malvina. Yes." She confirmed, a knowing smirk coming to her lips as she floated towards him, slowly bringing herself down to the ground, her bare feet sinking into the moist dirt. "It appears that mother dearest outlived the daughter both times. Tell me, how is my sweet daughter? Burning in hell I hope?"

Cas snarled and flung the dress to the dirt, taking out his athame and angling it toward her. "She'll be doing better off than you in about five seconds." He growled, and his anger was only fed as Malvina laughed at him.

"Oh yes, I remember, you like to play the hero, don't you?" She soundlessly walked around him, sizing him up. "I've been watching you, Theseus. You and my daughter. I would have intervened at some point to kill the both of you, but you appeared to be doing so well on your own." She extended her fingers and slowly dragged them across his shoulder. "Now, my daughter is gone, but I'm still here and I have you all to myself." She laughed darkly as Cas made a swing at her with the athame, but she danced easily out of his reach, light as a feather. "I understand why Anna took a liking to you now. Very handsome, indeed. Too bad I have to ruin that regal little face of yours." She said, her hair becoming more disturbed as if the little breeze began to turn into a gust.

"I'm not afraid of you…" Cas murmured, but he wasn't so sure. He could feel the hidden power residing in her, much like Anna's, and if her power was truly anything like her daughter's… he was in big trouble.

"You should be, Theseus Lowood, but don't worry. I have a plan especially for you." She circled him like a panther now, her nails actually beginning to grow into sharp daggers, her eyes becoming black pits, just like her daughter's and the white gown becoming blotched with red, beginning to drip blood.

"What… what are you talking about?" Cas stuttered without meaning to, starting to acquire a strong sense of foreboding in his gut. He was beginning to wonder if this was the feeling dad felt when he had been tricked as well… when he knew the odds weren't swinging in his favor. Every instinct inside his gut told him to run, but he made himself stay put. That bitch killed a sweet innocent girl, her daughter, and his Anna. She would pay. "I'm going to slice your throat open… just so you know how it felt for her." He snarled, squeezing the athame slowly in his hand.

Malvina, however, only laughed at him again, as if she knew how this battle was going to turn out before it even began. "My daughter had a right to fear me… she tried to run, even tried to fight back, but I still got her." She smirked deeply, floating couple feet above him so that he had to look up at her. "So, no matter what you do next, whether you fight or try to run… I will have you." Then, she sprung at him, and Cas' screams could be heard echoing through the forest.

҉

Thomas was in the front seat again with Carmel beside him and Cas' mother in the backseat. "Why would he go to her house? He knows there's nothing there anymore." She argued, but Thomas could practically hear it being screamed from Cas' mind.

"Trust me, that's where he's going. I don't know why, but he is." The bleeding had stopped from his nose, but his head still hurt like hell… like someone had just pounded him on the head with a hammer. "It's just around the corner, but be careful. We don't know what's out here-Ah!" He gasped and slammed on the breaks as an intense flare of pain bloomed in his skull like fireworks.

"Thomas!" Carmel gasped and reached for him as he writhed in pain, her hand grasping his arm. "Thomas, is it Cas?" and with a quick nod of his head, Carmel felt her panic rising.

"W-we have to go!" Thomas said, opening up his door and stumbling out onto the gravel, seeing the empty plot of land a mere few yards from them. They were almost there… they were going to help Cas and he would be okay. "Cas!" He yelled, trying to run along the road and up to the house where he saw Cas' car parked, but where was Cas?

Carmel came to him quickly with Mrs. Lowood close at her heels. "Come on, Thomas!" Carmel urgently tugged him along and up the path to where a house used to be waiting, but now it was only muddy soil, and in the middle of that soil, was Cas.

"CAS!" Thomas yelled hoarsely and hurried over to his friend on the ground. Blood was oozing from fresh cuts that ran along his arms, chest and cheek. The wounds looked similar to that of a swipe from a pair of bear claws, but Thomas knew better than that. No animal could attack Cas and leave him wounded like this. "Oh god, Cas…" Thomas whispered, reaching and feeling for a pulse beneath his neck, finding it there, fluttering chaotically. "C'mon, buddy. You have to be okay…"

Carmel and Mrs. Lowood came up fast behind Thomas and at the sight of Cas, Carmel slowly covered her mouth while his mother instantly burst into tears. "Cas… my baby… oh Cas!" She sobbed and went to him on his other side, reaching to his face, the tips of her fingers instantly being covered in her son's blood. Her tears were flowing nonstop down her cheeks, mixing with the blood pooling on his chest. "We have to get him to a hospital… we… he has to be okay he… he can't leave me too!" She sobbed, brushing back his messy dark locks away from his closed eyes with shaking fingers.

Then, Cas' blue eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, his fingers grasping the moist grass below him, his body writhing as if something were tearing him from the inside out, his lips moving only the slightest, trying to say something, but the only thing that would come out were chest-wracking wheezes.

Carmel screamed and took a step back, but slipped and fell on her butt, continuing to scoot back, her eyes wide. Thomas yelled and moved back a couple of feet, but Cas' mother stayed close to his side, her eyes huge as she tried to locate what was wrong. "Sweetheart! What's wrong? Sweetie, oh my god…" She cried, taking his face in her hands, and because she was so close, she could see his beautiful honey-colored eyes that were so much like his father's begin to bleed red until they were the color of blood, but they still held a deep urgency as worried tears started to fill them and he finally gasped clear enough for her to understand.

"R-run… mom r-run…" He coughed and blood began to seep out of the corner of his lips before they opened into a wide 'O' and the most blood curdling scream erupted from his vocal chords, but the scream wasn't his. It was coming from something deep inside of him.

"Cas!" She shook him as his skin began to pale before her eyes. His red veins beneath his skin were soon flooded with black, so dark, she could see it prominently from the outside, and black half-moon shadows were beginning to form beneath his eyes, making him look gaunt and sickly. Then, she felt strong hands at her shoulders, tugging her back and away from her son. "NO! STOP, PLEASE! THESEUS!" She screamed, but Thomas couldn't let her go. He felt the power coming from Cas, something that wasn't his own, but it was coming from inside of him. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he tugged Mrs. Lowood along, unable to look back, or he was afraid he too would try and go back to Cas' side. But he somehow knew that if they stayed… they were as good as dead.

"We… have to go, Mrs. Lowood." Thomas whispered, pulling her against her will and back toward their car with Carmel waiting for them there. Thomas got in the back with Mrs. Lowood while Carmel went to the driver's seat, stepping on the gas as soon as they were in, driving away from the cursed place with Cas' screams still howling in her ears, having to keep back choked sobs and reach up to rub the tears from her eyes that were blurring her vision. She glanced in the review mirror to see tears trailing down Thomas' cheeks as he held Mrs. Lowood as she cried, so deeply, it sounded like she too were in physical pain, and her soft murmurs against his shoulder continued to break her heart over and over again as she sobbed, "My baby…. My Theseus…"

* * *

Hello my readers! As promised we're getting more into the plot on this one, and it's longer so I hope you like that. So, I think I'll let you digest this chapter for a bit, and I shall have the next one up soon enough! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
